A Day In The Woods
by Harryfan011
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is excited about her first camping experience. See, how the camping trip turns out for the Potter family.


******Disclaimer:** This awesome world of Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I am just playing with her characters and I don't own anything except the plot.

**Author's Notes:**** I hope you like it. Now, also, I have not included Albus Severus Potter in this story, so please forgive me. PLEASE tell me your OPINIONS on the story. Your views are my pillars of motivation and without you, I'm nothing. I always welcome constructive criticism.**

An orange glow filled the woods as the sun was seen dawning over the horizon. Slowly and gradually, the beam of light spread over the surrounding regions and a house came into view which looked quite ancient but at the same time, a nice feeling of warmth was seemed to be spiraling around the house which made the house sparkle like diamonds when the sunlight swallowed the darkness which bounded the mansion. The light danced on the outskirts of the mansion before peeking into one of the rooms where the curtains weren't raised, lighting the room.

The light brought the features of the room into view. The room was painted blue from all the sides except from one which was painted yellow. In front of the wall, stood a single bed where a girl about the age of six or seven, was deep in slumber covered tightly by blanket in which the characters of Quidditch players were embroidered. Her hair had the shade of red which was as dark as that of a blood red ruby, tied in ponytails and her face had a pale white complexion with cluster of freckles on the bridge of her nose.

Finally, a cool breeze blew into the room and the young girl shivered a little, before her one eye twitched and steadily, she opened her eyes and then closed it again due to the brightness in her room. She again opened her eyes and furiously blinked two to three times to adjust to the brightening light that was beaming from the windows.

The redheaded girl stifled a yawn while stretching her limbs to recover them from their numbed state. She rubbed her eyes from the back of her hands to clear her field of view. Soon, she turned towards the side table to see the time and when she saw the date at the calendar, a whitening smile spread across her beautiful visage and her bright green emerald orbs sparkled with delight as she jumped from her bed. She slipped her legs into her slippers before running from her room. She walked across the hallway and barged into her parents' room.

She opened the door with a loud BANG! This stirred the members of her family from their doze but was unable to wake them up. She waited patiently for her parents or brother to wake up but no movement were seen, then she huffily moved across the room and started jumping up and down screaming at the top of her lungs," MUMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!"

The two parents woke up with a start while a sound of wailing echoed the bedroom. "What's the reason, Lils? Is everything okay?" the black haired man said while rubbing his eyes to eliminate the last remains of his sleep.

"Yes Daddy! I am completely fine. When will we go for camping?" Lils asked in an innocent tone as her mother, who had the same fiery red mane but rich brown eyes which looked like a pool of chocolate when light struck her marble white skin stood and went to the corner to lift a boy of age 2 years whose hair completely matched her father's raven black hair while had the same chocolaty brown eye color inherited from her mother.

"Don't worry, sweetheart! Momma is here." the woman cooed calmly while rocking him in her arms and continued," Lily, it's six in the morning. We are not going to the woods until this afternoon, so why don't you go back to your sleep?"

Lily shook her head vehemently in negative," No, Mummy! I want to go now."

Her mother started to reply but was interrupted by her husband," It's all right, Ginny! You take care of James while I ensure that she gets showered and eat breakfast. Okay!"

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, my lady!" he bowed while Ginny giggled and moved closer to enrapture his lips into a soft kiss and before it could get more passionate, their daughter interrupted them," Awww, that's so disgusting!" while imitating of being gagged.

Ginny and Harry smiled at seeing their daughter's antics. "Now, young lady, go to your room and get ready for bath while I come in a sec."

"Okay, Daddy!" and with that, she ran to her room to do as instructed. "So, can we continue?" Harry asked in a seductive tone which sends shivers down Ginny's spine.

"Let me guess, No, I'm going back to sleep."

He mock glared at her but when she pecked his cheek, he grinned," Well, I think this is all I can get now." and then, like his daughter walked out of his room.

******************************* *************************  
In the kitchen . . .

"So, what do you want for breakfast, pumpkin?"

"Your special Surprise Omelets!" she replied excited at the prospect of camping with her family. It was her birthday wish that she got to go on an adventure trip after her parents told her about their trekking experiences in their youth. It was two months ago and she had to wait endlessly for her vacations to start, so she used to count down the number of days remaining for her first trekking experience.  
Ginny came into the kitchen holding the hands of James who was also jumping excitedly as he also sensed his family's jovial mood.

"So, I see you have made your special for your little princess. I hope that I'm also allowed to eat your fabulous breakfast."

He smiled as he settled James on his baby chair for his meal. Soon, everybody was chatting merrily as they discussed the various aspects of their trip. "Okay, so everybody get ready. Lily, check that we have the food basket and everything is there. Harry, go to the attic. I'm sure that I have kept the tents as well as the firewood. Also, ensure that we have all the backpacks as well as the sleeping bags." Ginny commanded everybody to complete their pre-camping preparations.

After about half an hour of intense checking and searching, they went down to their car to go the woods of Thanes Stone.

****************************** *********************  
After 1 hour, Thanes Stone Forest. . .

"Yay, we have reached the forests." Lily said cheerfully clapping her hands. "So, pumpkin, tell me where do you want us to put our tents?" enquired Ginny.

She searched for a spot for few minutes before tugging the shirt of her father to get his attention as he was deep on conversation with her mother," That one! It's the biggest tree in the woods and it has a lot of colorful flowers." pointing to an alpine tree near the lake.

They drove to the location and stepped out of the vehicle. "Lils, will you help me in setting up the tents while Mum takes everything out?"

She nodded fervidly and Harry handed her a manual with instructions regarding setting up the tents. She took the booklet and started guiding her father in the set up. He deliberately, made mistakes in order to make Lily intervene and aid him by holding his hands like he was a student while she was the teacher.

Ginny was watching this episode with interest and smiled inwardly about how good a father Harry had become and was feeling proud of him for taking excellent care of their children. She felt that she was right in her choice to marry him. But, her trance got busted when she saw that James was trying to climb the tree.

"No, James! Sweetie, don't try to climb the tree. You could get hurt." she whispered into his ear while tugging him away from the tree.

After they settled in their tents and pulled out their beach chairs in front their tents. "Let's go fishing, Lils!"

She tilted her head in curiosity and asked," Can I swim in the lake, Daddy?"

"Only if you're Mum permits and even then, you have to swim near the shoreline."

She acknowledged this and asked her mother the same question. Ginny accepted her request and said," Sure, sweetie but you will need to wear your swimsuit as well as wait for me to get ready for the dip in the lake and then, we will have fun."

After sometime, both Ginny and Lily were busy in their swim and were splashing water against one another as well as Harry who was sitting with James on the shore trying to catch fish for the lunch.

"Guys, come out of the water. I'm starving." called Harry to his wife and daughter who were enjoying their swim in the lake. They got out of the water drenched from top to bottom beaming from their excursion. He handed them towels to dry up," You both get dressed while I finish roasting the fish."

"Thanks!" and with that, Lily ran to her tent to change while Ginny kissed him on his cheek and followed the same pattern as her daughter. When they got out of their respective tents, they smelled the roasted fish which made their mouth water. They joined the other two as Harry was tickling James senselessly and the little baby was squirming with delight and his mirth echoed in the woods. As soon as they reached them, James raised his hands in anticipation that his mother will pick him up. Ginny saw this and complied as she picked his youngest offspring and sat near her husband.

They ate lunch chatting with each other and Harry was telling them about a prank, he played on Ginny's brother, Ron when they were in school. Ginny was also telling them about her various hilarious pranks and experiences. While they were conversing, they observed that both of their children eyes were drooping as they were trying to fight sleep but eventually, they dozed to a sleep. Both of them lifted them gently and carried them inside their tent. They tucked them in their respective sleeping beds and pulled the blankets over their limp state. They stood there for some moments staring at the peaceful sight before them before they moved out to get to their own tent to take a well deserving respite from their frenzied evening.

**************************** *************************  
At sunset, Thanes Stone Forest. . .

The sound of birds and animals can be listened from miles away as they were going home to prepare for the challenges, they will face tomorrow. These sounds woke Harry and Ginny from their sleep.  
"Harry, I'm surprised that the kids are still asleep."

"Well, all the activities in the evening must have left them with no energy. I think it's better if they sleep well because it will recharge them for my plans."

"What plans?" she asked her husband curiously.

"You will know it when the time comes. Until then, it will be a surprise. So, let's wake them up."

With that, they went to their kids tent where they were pleasantly surprised to see their supposed- to- be asleep children were playing with each other.

"Hello Mummy, Daddy." said Lily when she spotted her parents entering the tent and ran forward to hug them.

"Why you didn't wake us up, pumpkin?" asked Harry.

"I didn't want to trouble you." Ginny was touched by her daughter's caring nature and kissed her on her cheek.

"Oh, that's so good of you. So, come, I'm making sandwiches." and with that, the family moved outwards and observed that the Sun was almost down and rays of light were soothing their faces.

Harry went to his car and took out some firewood and matchsticks. He ignited the firewood in between the two tents and moved the beach chairs closer to the bonfire. Meanwhile, Ginny made the sandwiches and distributed among her family.

After they ate, Harry took out his guitar from one of the backpacks. Ginny was completely stunned because she believed that his guitar was sold. She used to love to see Harry playing his guitar but when an accident damaged his guitar. She thought that her husband had sold it.

"I thought you sold it."

"Well, I actually thought of selling it but in the end, I decided to throw this up in the attic. I completely forgot about this but last week, while cleaning up, I saw this and decided to repair it for today."

"Okay, let's gather around the bonfire to dance while Daddy plays the music. "Said Ginny as her daughter and son joined hands and stepped forward to dance. Her husband smiled and sat down on one of the logs as he started to play the song, he used to play for her when they were dating.

The family danced around the fire for hours and stopped to eat dinner. After the delicious dinner made by Ginny, Harry stood up to make an announcement that they will star gaze tonight and handed two telescopes to Lily and Ginny. His wife and daughter teamed up while he partnered with James to enjoy the beautiful night. They explained to Lily about the various constellations and stars.

"So, guys, get ready for the big one. You will be going to see a shooting star in about five minutes." said Harry. They waited patiently and finally, a streak of light could be seen whizzing the night sky. Lily closed her eyes to make a wish.

"Why didn't you make a wish?" Harry questioned Ginny interested in knowing the answer.

"I don't need to make a wish. My biggest wish was fulfilled a long ago when we decided to start our family." she said and snuggled closer to her husband to watch the majestic sight before them.


End file.
